parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/28
Celest *Back to Team BITA, who is guarding the forum from any further invasions of noobs, even though it's unlikely they'll see anything like what was witnessed earlier. During the meantime, the team was just sitting there, waiting for anything to happen.* KaDoYuu: Heh...I snatched Celest's pot of gold before the hole closed up on me back there. Stasis: Oh, the one that supposedly has anything you can think of stored within it? Mind if I take a gander in there? Insector: Only if you don't mind him raping you afterwards. Stasis: *Rummaging through the infinity held within.* Let's see...yup, Halo, porn, cotton candy, Irish ale-- Booze: Toss it here, I'm running low. Stasis: --admin stick/banhammer from OHZ, candy...Wow, I wish I had this pot. Insector: I wonder how those guys are doing. Iceman: I'm pretty sure I'm melting from the summer heat, just standing out here. Could we possibly move into a spot shadier? Stasis: --Liquid nitrogen, Iceman? I think he's got some here in this pot somewhere, let me dig around for it. *Just then, a shadowy overcast covers the group.* Iceman: Ah, this shade is much better. Quite relaxing...and dark. KaDoYuu: Ooooh, lemme join :3 *KaDoYuu moves into the shade, while Booze drinks more ale, and Insector looks up at the sky. Odd, he was certain the sun was shining up ahead a minute ago.* Insector: Hey...guys? *What phenomena is striking Team BITA? Will ALPHA team destroy the imposter Noob? Where is the real King Noob? Only YOU CAN TELL!* Boz *Team ALPHA* Jake: If he isn't King Noob, then who could it be? Chio: Its Lortux. Lortux: THATS RIGHT FAGS I'M BACK AND HERE TO FINISH YOU OFF Celest: We've beat you before, so it looks like we're going to have to do it again. Lortux: LOL YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE LIKES OF ME BITCH? I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN LAST TIME THANKS TO THAT TWAT KING NOOB Chio: I guess a simple banning won't do it this time. Bit: It looks like we're all going to have to attack him all at once, don't give him a chance to fight back. RGX: Yeah, lets get him! *Meanwhile outside, team BITA notices the nice sunny sky has filled with dark clouds almost instantly* Insector: This doesn't look good. Stasis: What happened to the nice sunny day? Iceman: Wait? What is that? *Iceman points up into the sky* KaDo: What is it? *Off in the distance the team notices a large dark doorway open in the sky, and King Noob steps from the dark room behind it.* Stasis: Who is that? Iceman: That looks like King Noob! Insector: If thats King Noob? Then who is in the welcome topic? *Up in the sky, at the doorway to King Noobs Dark Room* King Noob: Excellent, Lortux has successfully trapped those fools in the welcome topic forever. I guess he wasn't so useless after all, and hes in there too so I won't have to look at his ugly face again. *King Noob notices team BITA standing outside of the topic watching him* King Noob: Whats this? A few still remain outside? Well no matter, I can destroy them from up here. Theres no way they can reach me. *King Noob steps back inside the dark room and starts to type on a console.* King Noob: This should get ride of them, then I'll rule this forum! BLAAAHAHAHAHAHAGAGAGAGA!!! *Outside, a violent lightning storm starts to light up the forum, and begins a few fires. Stasis: Oh no! It isn't safe out here anymore. Iceman: What do we do now? *Team ALPHA begin there attack on Lortux, while Team BITA are stuck in a huge storm. Will team ALPHA defeat Lortux? and will team BITA be able to survive the violent storm?* I don't know... you tell me! Category:Transcript Category:Parable I